Conventionally, a music box device, or an orgel is referred to an automatically played music instrument which comprises a vibration plate having a plurality of vibration pins corresponding to musical scale and a cylinder or a disc having a plurality of striking protrusions disposed correspondingly to musical scale and rhythm, and when the cylinder or disc turns, the striking protrusion strikes the vibration pin of the vibration plate timely to generate sound. The music box device is generally made to generate pure and clear sound and have a decorative case.
Recently, a new type music box device is introduced in which operating timing of the striking protrusion to strike the vibration pin is controlled by a microcomputer which store MIDI data so that a plurality of music can be played. This type of music box generally includes a plurality of striking wheels densely arranged correspondingly to the vibration pins of the vibration plate, and a plurality of solenoids densely arranged correspondingly to the striking wheels. This type music box device generally comprises many parts of vibration pin striking mechanism inclusive of the solenoids corresponding to the plurality of striking wheels, and its structures is also complicated, so it is difficult to achieve a music box device which can operate smoothly with compact, rigid and durable structure.